


~Mr. Sexy Plumber and The Unruly Pipe~

by Kairat11



Category: Cockles - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Jensen, Cockles, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Handyman Jensen, I am tired, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Playful baes, Swearing, Top Misha, a touch of rough sex, did I mentioned Misha loves to tease, enjoy the cockles sex, more like it is his hobby, smut with feelings, they certainly did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairat11/pseuds/Kairat11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen likes to fix things around the house and Misha has a certain pipe that needs fixing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Mr. Sexy Plumber and The Unruly Pipe~

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy,  
> This was Misha's fault! I happened to see a gif on Tumblr were Misha talks about Jensen going to his house and fixing 'things'. 
> 
> Enjoy!

** Mr. Sexy Plumber and The Unruly Pipe **

“C’mon Jensen, sit down and take a break; you’ve already done enough. You replaced the light bulbs, fixed the kitchen sink, and helped me put together the desk,” Misha urged as he drank the last drops of his tea from when he sat at the small breakfast nook. The air was infused with the fresh smell of mint; _that kettle did make good tea_ , he thought, a smile easily quirking his lips.

A nod was all the reply he received because his… _his stubborn Jackles_ was too busy gulping down some much needed water. The sound of the water washing down his throat and his closed eyes; his rosy plump lips parted over the glass and the sweat drops trailing down his temples to his neck, and then disappearing underneath his white t-shirt; the well-fitted worn-down jeans highlighting those bowlegs and the equally word-down boots, all of it was gradually driving him mad with desire. _God, it was unfair for someone to look so good while sporting a two-day scruff_. But what called to him even more than all the temptations aforementioned were the scarlet tinted freckled cheeks; those freckles were dangerous weapons that effortlessly drag out the animal side of him.

Because his blood was obviously flowing somewhere else other than his brain; he had to get up his seat and take control of his body. _Not yet, just a bit longer_ , his inner voice pacified. As he put the tea cup down in the sink, he spoke again, “You don’t have to do this, you know? I can just call the office and ask them to send someone to do the repairs. After all, that’s _their_ responsibility.”

Misha didn’t have to look over his shoulder to see the expression on Jensen’s face. It was always the same conversation every time things needed fixing, but it never got old. Teasing his lover was his immense pleasure; he made the most adorable faces.

“Mish, you know I like doing this and if I don’t fix everything today we’ll have until our next break,” that husky voice carried to his ears and served as gasoline-drenched wood to the growing woodfire in his body. He took a deep breath and swallowed, and then with an impatient hand reached for the kitchen towel, before turning to face his partner.

“You should’ve been a handyman since you enjoy it so much,” he said jokingly while drying his hands distractedly as another smile stretched his lips.

Heavy footsteps took the handsome man he constantly desired closer to him. Green and golden speckled eyes glowed with amusement and the playful smile on lush lips made his heart do an improvised handspring. His eyes followed every movement greedily; it always amazed him how the touch of his gaze colored crimson Jensen’s skin. “If I had become one, I wouldn’t have met you,” came the cheeky but sincere reply, at the same time a strong shoulder knocked one of his own.

A chuckled ripped from his chest and he wanted to forget about his plan. It took a colossal effort not to fall victim to the rich manly scent or the firm ass beckoning him. “That’s true…the loss of countless housewives is my win,” at his last word, a snort made its way out of Jensen’s throat, and then he questioned, “You said the tub is clogged right?”

“Yes.”

“And that’s it?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Okay, let’s finish this,” his lover said it so enthusiastically that for a second he felt bad, but not enough to tell. Jensen was about to walk away when another thought crossed his mind.

“Hey Handy Jensen, Handy Manny called and says he wants his job back,” at the dramatic eye roll and flip of the bird, Misha’s laughter boomed. There were few things hotter than his man walking away, that ass was a masterpiece. At the thought of what was to come, his tongue swept over his parched lips whilst one of his hands ran through his hair, and the other tried uselessly to calm down his raging erection.

When the sound of the heavy toolbox thudding against the bathroom’s ceramic floor reached his ears; he decided it was time. Barefooted and carefully avoiding the creaky areas of the wood flooring, he made it unnoticed to where his lover stood bent over the bathtub. Jensen’s deliciously jeans-clad ass up in the air as if an offering, was all the prompting he needed to proceed. A couple of steps brought him a hairsbreadth from his goal and with a swift roll of hips; he rubbed his cock on a pert ass, which elicited a surprised gasp and a loud thump, as the tool his partner held slipped from his hand.

“Mmm, ahhh Mish, what are---,” the words were abruptly cut-off by deft hands grabbing a hold of his hips and a well-toned body cloaking his back. The body behind him was a column of fire scorching his flesh. It took a monumental effort to steady his hands on the edge of the tub. He could barely hear anything other than the blood waving through his ears, and the galloping of his heart. That was true until a lust ridden voice whispered in his right ear and nearly pushed him over the cliff.

“Mister Plumber, I think you forgot to fix this pipe, will you lend me a hand?” each word strategically accentuated with a maddening roll of hips as a wicked tongue swirled over his ear, and mischievous teeth bit and pulled at his earlobe. His knees buckled at the ministrations, but firm hands kept him upright. He wanted nothing more than to give in and let that dick fuck him senseless, but his nose made him self-conscious when he caught a whiff of his rather oppressive stench.

Jensen had been so lost in his thoughts that when a slightly cool air touched his now bare butt, he startled. At his reaction, a dark chuckle in his ear followed by a sweet nuzzling down the side of his neck wrenched a low moan from his chest, and a shiver unearthed sandy goosebumps. A hand slowly spidered up his stomach as blunt nails delicately scratched the sweat dampened skin; it was impossible to submit his heaving chest or swallow down the pants and moans emerging from the depths. “Misha, _Mish_ stop mmm, _wait dammit_ ,” breathless words bursted out of him at the same time his right hand seized Misha’s massaging his erection.

All movement stopped at his demand, and his body felt the confusion in the cerulean gaze that bore down on him. His lover’s body was still plastered against his, but his head moved to search his eyes. “What is it Jay? You don’t want it?” _Ugh, dammit…don’t look at me like that, you bastard!_ Every single time those freakin’ eyes disarmed him.

Maybe he had been too hasty; he should have waited until after Jensen was done. But they like to do it like this, improvised and unplanned; go at it whenever the urge attacked them and they craved the closeness. A furious head shake, a hard swallow, and his lover gave voice to his thoughts, “I-I’m dirty and smell gross; it’s disgusting.”

 _Fuck!_ Jensen saying cute things like that was one of the reasons they have almost been caught on countless occasions. They shouldn’t be allowed to go to the restroom together at conventions or be on stage by themselves. It was inevitable that they gravitated towards one another and their bodies disobey them despite themselves. He couldn’t avoid the grin that bloomed on his lips at the rush of affection that deluged him. Those green eyes could be so bashful; he loved them exceedingly. His nose took a deep breath, bringing with it the salty smell of sweat and cologne, and then his tongue came out of its cave to lap shamelessly at the sensitive skin of his man’s neck. A low groan dashed out of Jensen’s mouth and his head bowed.

“Salty just like the crackers I like,” another lap down the neck and he felt on his skin the chill that shook the body beneath him. “Don’t worry Jackles, I plan to make you even dirtier,” he cooed as the hand on his lover’s stomach continued its way up to a pert nipple. Once there, skillful fingers rubbed at it and gently pinched it; his efforts were rewarded with a muffled moan that he didn’t appreciate.

“Don’t bite your lips like that or you’ll break them; _let me hear you_ ,” the scrape of his teeth over his lover’s sweaty neck coupled with the subsequent bite, released a throaty cry that made his own cock start to dribble pre-cum.

“Mish… _please_ …ah!” the way those pretty lips begged was everything, so he decided to stop fucking around and start fucking.

“Please what Jay? What do you want? Tell me so I can grant it,” his words came out as a susurration that he feared was too quiet to be heard over the ragged breaths flooding the small space. Whilst he waited for the answer, he pulled Jensen’s pants further down and then his own. The semi-cool air that greeted his exposed length stole a quiet gasp from his chest; it felt good, but he couldn’t wait any longer to plunge inside the wet heat twitching against the sticky head of his dick. One of his hands reached for the closest vanity drawer, hastily opened it, and immediately grabbed a condom and the bottle of lube.

 _How the heck was he supposed to answer that when---_ the unexpected touch of a cold finger pad pressing against his entrance and circling it carefully, broke through his pondering. An undignified whine bounced off the walls and colored his skin red. Yet he was too enraptured with the purposeful caresses to give it much thought. The fevered wet head of Misha’s cock pressing against one of his butt cheeks; his left hand traveling back and forth his raised nubs, squeezing and flicking them; and the two fingers expertly stretching and scissoring him— all of it was rapidly descending him over the edge and catapulting him to unknown heights.

When he was about to reach for his straining length out of nowhere a hand held his own mid-air. “None of that Ackles; today you will come from me playing with and fucking your ass,” that damn commanding voice did all kinds of things to his body; his brain definitely short-circuited at that moment.

“Th—then get to it asshole,” and that, _that_ snippy comeback won him a somewhat hard slap on the rear; said slap almost made him jizz all over the tub. It electrified every cell in his body and made his blood boil; the sting of it was soon soothed with a delicate pat which was soon followed by a series of nibbles and ended with a lick. Meanwhile, his cock twitched and dripped drops of pre-cum between his hands.

“Ahhh, shit, _fuck me already_ , please,” his lover was adorable; a desperate Jensen was irresistible. His left hand, albeit reluctantly wandered away from the puffy nipples he had teased mercilessly to bury in mussy light brown hair.

“Ok, _Mister Plumber_ as you wish; now spread those bowlegs for me, so I can bury my dick in that hungry hole,” his raspy voice was a telltale of his weakening self-control; it wouldn’t be good for Jensen if that happened. Thus he ripped the condom wrapping with his teeth, covered his length, and then coated it with a generous amount of lube; slowly, he slid inside the welcoming heat which shut his eyes with its tightness. Filthy moans and low groans, trembling limbs and ragged breaths, beads of sweat and fingers tugging at short hair; it was a conglomeration of sensations and feelings that overwhelmed them entirely.

When he was fully sheathed, he rested his forehead on a sweat slicked back whilst his left hand played with soft strands, and the other kept busy kneading a round glove. He was momentarily inebriated by the rich smell of sweat, cologne and cum. It was Jensen’s hips grinding back against his dick that suddenly brought him back to reality. An impatient Jensen was a thing of beauty; some more teasing was in order.

“Someone’s a little desperate today,” he singed songed in his man’s ear, relishing in the shiver and goosebumps that followed. Another nip at the earlobe and a few laps over ears, neck and nape; more hair tugging and a shallow thrust— his loving gestures languidly unraveled the man in his arms masterfully.

“Mish-a, Mish you fuck—er,” _Hmm, this is good but not quite there yet_ , he thought with a smirk as his lips rested on the back of Jay’s nape.

“Let’s see if you can keep smiling,” that was all the warning he got before the body he draped shifted and determined hips rocked back and forth. The movement stole the air from his lungs and widened his eyes. A satisfied face glanced at him over a taut shoulder, which was accompanied by a smug smile painted on alluring lips, and eyes glimmering with unveiled want. But his cheeky little shit wasn’t done yet, _no_ —the soft walls enveloping his dick clenched drastically uprooting a guttural cry of pleasure that tightened his hands where they stayed. Of course, that backfired on his lover because his hair and ass cheek must sting, though the kinky motherfucker enjoyed it immensely.

“Ahhh, _yes_ um, _more_ …mmm, _fuck me_ _hard_ … move it _Colli_ \---,” _ah yes, a babbling Jensen was also a favorite_ ; except there wasn’t much time to waste, because the play of muscles on his man’s back had become a bit tense; and his own climax was dangerously bubbling in the pit of his belly.

“Ready?” he waited for the reply like a wolf eyeing a prey. His hand on Jay’s hair lingered a little before snaking down to a slightly shaky hip, fingers pads drawing nonsense symbols. After all these years, Misha still didn’t understand why every time they did _this,_ his eyes stung and his throat was plagued by innumerable knots.

“Ye-ah, **_move_** …” and that breathy voice was the last chain of his self-control.

Without ceremony, each of his hands grabbed a firm butt cheek, and spread them to reveal the fully stretched ring of muscles engulfing his length. The sight evanesce the saliva from his mouth and out of nowhere an unbridled desire possessed him. His dick sliding in and out of his partner’s voracious hole hypnotized him completely; there was this gloriously handsome, tall and strong man willingly giving himself to him—he couldn’t ask for more, ever; except that what they had lasted until his last breath. Once he was sure Jensen was loose enough, he began to thrust his hips in a rhythmic fast tempo. Each thrust and sharp roll of his hips punched out exquisite cries and throaty moans; they echoed in his ears and collided with the rapid-fire building higher inside his body.

Jensen’s hips didn’t miss a beat and rapidly caught up with his rhythm; they rocked in sync, a mind boggling experience that made his dick even harder. After a moment his movements purposely descended to an adagio tempo, wrenching an irritated groan from his Jay. Misha didn’t know how he still had the presence of mind to smile or string words. He was sure he was being burned to embers if the copious sweat drops racing down his temples, neck, and back were something to go by. As one hand spread one of the round cheeks; a couple of fingers on his right hand circled the already stretched rim—it was so wet it made him salivate.

“Fuc-k, ahhh…shi---,” they were almost there, but Misha, that asshole loved to pull him apart.

“Look at me Jensen,” he needed to see those eyes and kiss those lips _now_.

“What?” as soon as that gaze set upon his, he melded their lips; the position was awkward for kissing, but they’ll worry about sore muscles later. His hands stayed busy where they were, as their tongues twirled around each other and teeth nipped mischievously at tender skin. The kiss prolonged until their necks began to protest. Begrudgingly mouths parted, leaving behind bee stung lips slicked with saliva, and reddened by the attentions.

“Jackles, you are so loose by my dick and my fingers, that I bet the glass dildo I gave you would slide inside easily. Do you want to try a triple penetration?”

A loud gasp mixed with a deep moan escaped his lover, and the sudden clench of his ass unsteady his legs, which prompt him to clutch his hip. _“Ouch!”_ the pained moan cleared his head and his hand moved to caress the spot.

“I’m sorry, so sorry,” the angry red half-moons branding pale skin sliced his heart; he had gotten carried away with his teasing. As he apologized, his lips rained petal soft kisses on the expanse of his lover’s back, on the line of his shoulders, and the last one on the back of his head.

“I’m fine, I’m not a delicate flower Mish…,” the reassurance in that gravelly voice was a soothing balm, but the guilt persisted. At his silence, his partner added, “And don’t you dare use that dildo today, we have recording tomorrow, and I don’t want people to ask me why I’m walking funny,” a glimpse and an impish curl of lips, and then he continued, “ _Next week when we have an extra day off_ …now have pity on my cock before if falls off and fuck me hard.”

Misha was left speechless; he might fool himself thinking he is the one in control, but deep down he knew who held the reins. It didn’t matter though; they were both bounded by the love they felt for each other. With his need to tease appeased, he resumed his thrusts and Jensen followed suit. His hands took a firm hold of strong hips and let his body satiate its craving. Sharp and fast rolls; desperate grinding and some strategic shifting was all it took to hit his lover’s prostate unrelenting at every thrust. He could sense Jensen’s body tensing beneath his hands and the desperation to pump his neglected cock. But he indulged him and obeyed his earlier command of not touching himself; that gesture fueled him and bursted his heart.

One, two and three successive thrusts, and then Jensen was coming chanting his name. “ _Misha_ , _Mish_ ahhh, _fuc-k_ , mmm…,” even in his foggy state of mind the sound of a gush of cum hitting the tub pushed him a little closer to the edge. His hips kept thrusting unruly, until Jensen’s inner muscles clenched around his dick, and he became victim of the whirlwind of flames consuming the very marrow of his bones.

“Oh God, _Jen_ — _Jensen_ ,” as they rode their orgasms, they rocked their hips lazily. His arms were now coiled around a thick waist and his nose buried in a flushed neck.

After a long moment, their labored breathing steadied and he murmured, “Are you okay? Do you think you can stand on your own?”

His answer was a nod. “Well, then let’s take a bath.”

A confused face turned to look at him, brows furrowed adorably. _Ah!_

“Wasn’t the tub clogged?”

“Well…,” was all he uttered as jadeite eyes narrowed suspiciously and his own lips fought a grin.

“You sneaky little shit, I should have known,” a wreath of giggles inundated the small bathroom when a playful pinch landed on his ass, and he retorted with a string of nibbles over an exposed neck.

He will have to think of other things in need of repair fairly soon, because his handyman was indeed very good at repairing things, especially leaky pipes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
